Coming Home
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETED]Heero is finally ready for a relationship but Duo, the one person he wants is far away. Soon his life changes by the unlikely sound of a newspaper hitting his apartment door and a stranger leaving him notes in his letterbox.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Notes: **I found this story hiding in my hard drive and decided to post it. I broke it up into 6 chapters because it was too freaking long to post it all at once. Hope you guys enjoy this little bit of mindless fluff from Tsu.

**Coming Home**

**Part 1**

It was morning but this morning, unlike normal mornings, there was a solid clunk outside Heero Yuy's door. He was in the middle of his daily intake of caffeine when he heard that sound. Just a few years back, something so out of the ordinary for him, something so non routine would give rise to his handgun snapping out of its sheath and trained on the door to await further movement of the enemy. Perhaps years of peace had dulled his senses, or endless efforts from his friends had 'humanised' the Perfect Soldier somewhat. Whatever the case, Heero merely looked up in surprise, put down his mug and walked to the door.

However, he was ever cautious and peered through the peephole. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he pulled the heavy oak door open. A brief scene flashed into his mind of an old TV series he once saw. It involved a man's apartment, a ginger tabby and a newspaper that had tomorrow's news in it. Heero swore to himself if there was a cat sitting outside his door, he would bring it to Chinatown, where he heard cat was a delicacy. Alright, since Wufei might actually run him through with his katana for insulting his culture, he would settle for hauling the kitty to the pound… to have it put to sleep. So maybe his 'getting rid of what stands in your way' tendencies have not completely disappeared, if not curbed.

Shaking his head at the fanciful ideas he looked at the empty hallway in confusion. Ducking his head out further, he looked up and down the silent but brightly lit hallway that led to his apartment. He let out a small sound of confusion and was about to shut his door when his eyes fell on a rolled up newspaper lying at his feet. He frowned. He didn't receive newspapers, he normally read all the news he needed to know about off the Preventors' network. Commander Une kept her agents well informed on global as well as local news.

"Hmm," he murmured, bending over to pick up the rolled up Daily Times. On it was an attached paper that read 2C. His confusion cleared. It was for the apartment above him. How the newspaper delivery boy made such a mistake he had no idea, but he guessed incompetence came in many forms.

With newspaper in hand, he debated if he should drop it off at the letterboxes downstairs or to go one floor up. 2C had been empty for a long time; the building owner was very picky about who rented the apartments. Heero himself would have needed to go through background checks if not for Quatre Winner's intervention. Not that background checks on him would come up with anything. All Preventor field agents' information was highly classified. The building owner reminded Heero of a spy movie buff. But the building was nice, and close enough to his office, so he could care less if the owner slaughtered goats and practiced the dark arts. What a person did in the privacy of his own home was his affair.

Heero hefted the newspaper in his hand and decided to go downstairs. He had heard the new tenant at the apartment above him created a lot of excitement upon moving in one month ago. He had been away on assignment and missed the furore. He blamed Quatre for this new found nosiness. The blond had always tried to get him interested in the lives of the people around him, break him from his mould created by Dr J and Quatre had succeeded to a point. However, being nosy enough to try and spy on the new neighbour by using a lame excuse of returning a missing morning paper was way beyond that point.

He snagged his coat and locked his door. He had the newspaper in hand as he walked downstairs. He made it a habit not to use the elevator for one flight of stairs. Peace made a person soft and he made sure he wasn't _too_ soft. As he passed the letter boxes, he jammed the rolled up Daily Times into the slot and went to work.

While Commander Une had ceased to be a schizophrenic mental facility escapee, she still had some odd rules about being on time. Better be early than to risk the 'Lady' wearing braids again.

Braids, for some reason, that word sent a thrill of something through Heero, even though, in a technical sense, Commander Une's were considered buns, but braids sound waaaaay better than a word that brings to mind the rear end of someone. But, braids invariably brought his mind back to a rather loudmouthed, uncouth American former Gundam pilot who was able to sometimes tear his concentration to shreds with no more than a blink of an eye.

Putting his Preventor-issue vehicle into drive, Heero wondered yet again where Duo Maxwell had disappeared to. Most of them had remained on Earth, where both he and Wufei had joined the Preventors. There wasn't even any surprise in that. Heero was still too mired in having a mission and a duty to live for, while Wufei was still sunk up to his waist in justice and honour. Both needed a purpose to remain sane and whole past the war and the Preventors seemed to give it to them. But joining the Preventors also gave Heero more than a purpose in life, it gave him an opportunity to be normal. Not surprisingly, by fates or Commander Une's twisted sense of humour, he and Wufei were paired off as partners. Initially, Heero had found this rather uncomfortable. He wasn't as close to the Chinese man as he was to say either Duo or Trowa. But two years of working together, he had come to value Wufei as close friend. This wasn't to say he wouldn't imagine a long tail of chestnut guarding his back during the more dangerous of missions. Duo Maxwell was and will always be his first friend.

He drove without thinking; the route to Preventors' headquarters was already permanently etched into his mind. He could honestly drive there with his eyes closed. He slide into an empty parking space and carefully ensured his vehicle was secured. This was a far cry when he initially set up a movement sensor three feet in all directions from the car and anyone that passed by would set it off. It was then Dr Sally Po had dropped Quatre Winner on him. Project Humanise Heero was not altogether a success but neither was it a failure. Heero was still that anal retentive soldier but he was also partially more human now. So technically he was the Slightly Less Than Perfect Soldier.

"Yuy," his partner greeted, slapping him on the shoulder. "What has you staring off into space like that?"

A rare smile reserved only for his closest friends curved Heero's lips. "Just thinking about… things."

"Oh?" Wufei quirked an eyebrow as they rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor.

"Hey, Chang," Heero began suddenly, pulling his chair from his desk and sinking into it. "Have you heard from Duo lately?"

Wufei stilled, staring at Heero curiously. "Why the sudden question? I've never heard you ask about him for the last half year."

Heero flinched at the slight accusation in Wufei's voice. It was true he hadn't really thought much of Duo during the past year and a half. It wasn't that he was completely cold or anything but he had tried very hard to forget about the long haired American that had captured his attention during the war. Duo was someone that ripped away all Heero's training and instilled beliefs. In other words, Duo was a danger to the mission. There were many things the Perfect Soldier could tackle but emotions weren't one of them. What made it worse was Duo attracted his attention like a bee was drawn to honey. He was the complete antithesis of Heero. Loud where he was silent. Unpredictable where he was disciplined. Funny where he was serious. But, Duo was different than anyone he had ever met. Heero somehow saw a kindred spirit within him. He saw the pain of being brought up as a weapon of destruction caused a young boy to be jaded and closed off from the rest of the world.

Despite Duo's outgoing attitude, Heero saw the smiles and the jokes as the same as his stoic expression. Masks to block people out. Sure he was cruel to Duo during the war, that boy was halfway through ripping down all his defences, he had to do _something._ He couldn't let anyone see the lonely lost boy beneath the person who set his own bones. When the war was finally over and he was ready to face his own emotions, Duo Maxwell left.

He had left with Hilde and went back to L2. Heero knew Duo must still resent him for giving him that sucker punch. But it was to protect him, Heero didn't want the smiling American hurt and there was no way to come out and say it. Then Duo had left with no way to contact him. It just seemed to Heero that Duo was trying to cut himself off from anything that had remotely to do with _him._ And that hurt.

Withdrawing more securely back into his shell, Heero made an effort to forget about charismatic American that could have been someone important in his life. Almost eight months after that, he received his first e-mail from Duo. He hated his heart from skipping a beat, until he noticed that it was sent out to the rest of his friends. It was a friendly mail telling them he was still alive and currently 'living in sin' with Hilde up on L2. The whole living in sin might be a joke, but Heero decided to take it literally, thus, closing that door permanently. So far, except for the lack of a partner part in his life, he was doing well.

That was why he didn't know what possessed him to ask about Duo that morning. He didn't even know what made him think of the braided teen. Off and on, odd things would spark his memory of the fun loving boy.

Heero shrugged. "Just wondering."

Wufei stared at him, and Heero felt himself wilting under that almost knowing look. Just as quick as it came, that look disappeared under a nonchalant shrug of the Chinese's shoulders. "Well, he's still on L2. Doing something for Quatre apparently."

That got Heero's attention. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Wufei switched on his computer and picked up a case file that needed some cleaning up in terms of paperwork.

Heero shook his head mutely. Why was he always the last one to know these things?

"Well, Quatre was thinking of setting up an orphanage on the colonies and Duo jumped on that idea."

"He's… not with…" Heero wondered why it was so hard to say the words. He was never once to mince words, especially not with an old friend like Wufei.

"Hilde?" Wufei finished for him, an odd glint coming into his obsidian eyes. "Well, they still meet up occasionally."

Heero felt his face fall.

"I hear her boyfriend really likes him."

Heero's head jerked up. "Wh… what?"

Wufei quirked a small smile. "I didn't know you were hard of hearing. I said…"

"I know what you said," Heero cut him off abruptly. "Hilde has another boyfriend?"

"Another? As far as I know, this is her first, or at least what Duo tells us."

An urgent phone call for Wufei cut the conversation short and Heero was left staring at his friend doing a rather noteworthy impression of a goldfish. For the rest of the day, the usually sharp Heero was left floundering around, his mind trying to digest the fact that Hilde and Duo were never together. But then, why did he leave? Was it something Heero did? Who could he ask for all this?

Needless to say, he didn't get much done in terms of work. Of course, he had Duo's e-mail but pride stopped him from making the first move and actually coming out to ask Duo about it. It reminded him too much of a little boy asking his mother if she loved him. No, that just wouldn't do. He fell into bed that night, his mind full of confusion and hoped tomorrow was a better day.

The next morning was bright and sunny but Heero's mood was anything but. He rolled out of bed with a growl of annoyance at the happy sunlight streaming into his bedroom and cursed himself for not shutting the blinds the night before. His night had not been particularly restful. He had spent most of it thinking of the missing Gundam pilot from his past and what might have driven Duo to run like that. It was as if the year and a half didn't happen and Duo was back again, trying to rip his defences to shreds one more time. What was it about the American that makes Heero confused? He didn't even know why he had such a strong reaction to Duo after all this time.

He dragged himself to the shower, nearly screaming when icy cold water hit him. He had forgotten to switch on the heater again! This day was just getting worse and worse. He cut himself when shaving because his blade was dull and he forgot to buy new ones. It seemed that the fates were just having a huge laugh at his expense when he broke his mug and nearly slid on a small patch of water in the kitchen. Just when he finally settled at the kitchen with a hot mug of energy, there was that annoying thud against his door again.

"If that's the stupid paper again, I am going to rip it to shreds!" He growled, pushing himself away from the table and stalked to the door. He pulled the door open harder than he should, frustration taking a firm hand in his actions this morning.

Sure enough, in that brightly lit hallway sat a lonely rolled up edition of the Daily Times. It was right at his doorstep, next to his left feet. Feeling utterly peevish, he kicked the unoffending bit of paper and watched with some satisfaction it flying across the hallway and hitting the wall on the other side. He stood there for a while, watching and feeling absolutely foolish. He let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the paper, sweeping it up. The 2C tag lay there mocking him.

"Don't they provide free education nowadays? Stupid people shouldn't breed," Heero growled, stalked back into his apartment. This had better stop. He was not a paper delivery boy after all. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Sitting down at the table, he started scribbling down on it.

_Of 02C,_

_Please pay your newspaper deliveryman so he can get an education and therefore read. I do not relish delivering your newspaper for you every morning. Keep your papers to yourself and stop disrupting other people's life._

_From,_

_Apartment 01C_

Heero sat back, exhaling with some satisfaction. He tucked the note to the rubber band holding the rather bedraggled newspaper secure. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door harder than he needed to. On his way out, he jammed the paper into 2C's letter slot again, ripping the paper even worse.

"Stay there!" He said peevishly.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Coming Home**

**Part 2**

Today was just not meant to be Heero Yuy's day. The moment he got onto the road leading up to Preventor's HQ, he got caught in a snarl of slow moving traffic. As a result, he pulled into the parking lot over half an hour after work hours officially stated and this was from Mr Always-On-Time-If-Not-An-Hour-Early-At-Least. As he walked into the office, everyone saw Death in his eyes and wisely gave him a wide berth. At least, he reached his desk intact.

"Talk to me and _die_, Chang!" Heero growled, turning on his computer and started working.

Chang Wufei stared as his friend, completely speechless at this unprecedented loss of temper. Stifling a soft laugh, Wufei sat back and returned to work.

Thankfully for them all, working hours was good to Heero and as the day progress, his temper improved. Wufei had tried a few times during the day to ask why his partner was in such a rare mood but a glacial glare told him that backing off would be the best recourse. After all, Wufei enjoyed living.

As the day drew to a close, Heero closed his case files, finally reducing his backlogged paperwork. Commander Une had threatened the pair of them to be restricted to desk duty unless they cleared out their In-trays. Heero and Wufei were excellent field agents, though only on the field. While they did write reports during their Gundam pilot days, it was nothing like the endless form filling and bureaucracy the Preventors had. There were days, and mostly like this one, Heero wondered if he should have kept his Gundam and taken off on it.

His phone started beeping approximately five minutes before closing time. Since being 'humanised' he had learned that work wasn't everything, though still a large part of his life but after being thrown out of the office a few times by his own boss for staying too late, he began to relish his 'personal time' after work.

"This had better not be someone asking me to do something!" Heero snarled picking up the phone. "Yuy."

There was a startled silence before a breezy feminine voice filtered through the line. "Well, hello to you too, _Yuy_," Relena Darlian-Peacecraft greeted rather peevishly.

"Relena," Heero greeted, his tone softening. "I just had to worst day ever. Sorry." His lifted his mug of coffee, his tenth for the day, and took a sip.

Relena giggled. "You so need to get laid, Heero."

Heero nearly spit his coffee all over the receiver. "Relena!" He stuttered, scandalised. He didn't expect something like this from the once prim and proper princess. Yes, that was right, _once_ prim and proper.

While for all outward appearances Relena was still the same well mannered girl, despite her tendencies for reading another's mail, Heero had met when he was fifteen. However, she had been corrupted. The first was, of course, by Duo Maxwell. Heero had found them one day standing in front of one of the many safe houses they had stayed in during war. Duo was teaching Relena how to spit. Heero cringed at the memory, realising Relena was a fantastic student. The braided teen was going on about lesson two: lighting a fart when Heero had prudently removed her from Duo's corrupting presence.

Then last year, she acquired another corrupting presence. It came in the form of her boyfriend, Aaron. He was a very nice young man and fortunately for him, he didn't set off any one of Heero's internal alarms. He had thought Relena many things, once of which was life as a commoner. So, thanks to Aaron's influence, the idealistic princess had given way to a grounded young lady.

Relena giggled. "Hey, want to join us for dinner?"

Heero winced. He was famous amongst his friend for skipping dinner and generally not taking care of himself. He had seen through their conspiracy once when his friends had taken turns calling him and inviting him out for dinner for an entire month. "I am eating!"

"I know," Relena answered in the same indignant tone. "Can't a girl ask a good friend, whom she once stalked to the ends of the earth out for dinner with the love of her life?"

Heero couldn't resist annoying her a little. "I thought I was the love of your life?"

"Well, maybe my first, but I got over that obsession rather quickly," she said airily. "So, want to join us?"

"Are you cooking?" Heero asked cautiously.

He almost choked with laughter when Relena made a noise of discontentment. "You put a man in the hospital _once_ for food poisoning and you are eternally branded a bad cook."

"Are you cooking?" He pressed.

"No," Relena huffed. "Aaron's wearing the apron tonight. So, are you coming?"

Heero nodded, even though he knew Relena couldn't see. "Want me to bring anything over?"

"Just your gorgeous ass," Relena laughed.

Heero disconnected the line, a smile on his face. Well, seeing Relena and Aaron was always a pleasant thing. It got his mind off things, and recently, it was on damn Duo Maxwell again.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Wufei teased.

Heero shot him a half hearted glare. He had to admit, he was being rather childish this morning, and torturing a newspaper as well. "Well, things happen."

"You want to join Sally and me for dinner?" Wufei asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

This time, Heero couldn't suppress a groan. "I can take care of myself."

Wufei smirked. "Sure you can, but Sally is trying her hand at cooking a new dish, and misery loves company."

Heero resisted the urge to throw something at his partner. "Good bye, Chang."

xxXXxx

Dinner at Aaron's was as always, delicious. Relena's boyfriend was several years their senior and a junior chef at one of the restaurants that she frequented. Junior chef also meant bus boy and dishwasher in many other cultures and unfortunately, in this one as well.

"Aren't you glad I didn't make Relena cook for us?" Aaron grinned over his shoulder at girlfriend and former Gundam pilot as he washed the dishes.

"I thank God everyday," Heero deadpanned and got a sharp slap on the back of his head for his efforts. "Between you and Sally's constant attempts at pretending to cook, I don't think my medical benefits cover it anymore."

"It is gang up on poor former Queen of the World day?" Relena pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

Heero shared a look with Aaron and laughed. He was glad he and Aaron got a long. He was very close to Relena and would hate it if her boyfriend was suspicious of him. After all, it was still consensus that a male and a female can't have a platonic friendship.

"What happened to you today?" Relena asked, taking a small bite of dessert. She had glared at Aaron for taking out something that looked out of chocolate heaven a while ago but as she savoured the taste on her tongue, she decided she could still kill her boyfriend later if she put on any weight.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked. He sipped his fifteenth cup of coffee for the day.

"Yuy," Relena imitated Heero's gruff greeting over the phone earlier. "You didn't even sound like that during the war."

Heero shrugged, remaining silent. How was he to explain what happened to Relena his confusion about his best friend, or who he thought was his best friend?

"Come on, Heero," she reached over and touched his arm lightly. "You can tell me."

"I… I found myself thinking about Duo again. After all this time."

Relena brightened, a huge smile creasing her face. She clapped excitedly. "That's great! Have you finally found out you are gay?"

Heero choked, spewing his mouthful of coffee all over the table and missing Relena by inches. He continued to cough for a long while as Aaron came over to slap him on the back. "I… I'm… what?" He sputtered when he got his lungs under control.

The girl looked at Heero uncertainly, almost realising too late that she had said something wrong. She exchanged a look with her boyfriend and swiftly tried to cover up her mistake. "Gay… happy, ecstatic, bubbly, you know…" She trailed off laughing weakly at the feral look in Heero's eyes.

"That's not what you meant," Heero said in a tone that usually meant death for the person who heard it. "Explain."

Aaron, even though knowing fully well Heero wouldn't hurt his girlfriend, sidled closer, hoping to provide her with any protection from those cold blue eyes.

Relena sighed, taking strength in the warm hand on her shoulder. How was she supposed to do this, to say this? If Heero was to realise it wouldn't be so bad, but to actually spell it out to him… She was just glad he didn't carry a gun… Oh shit, he was a Preventor's agent, of course he carried a gun. She was so dead!

"Uhm," she played with the folds of her skirt, unable to meeting Heero's glacial stare. "Well, why did you think I lost interest in you?"

Heero shrugged. "You grew up?"

Her ice blue eyes flashed indignantly. "Excuse me, the only reason I 'grew up' as you succinctly put is was the way you kept staring at Duo Maxwell!" Relena gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, realising she had said something wrong.

Heero felt like his brain had just shut down. What was she talking about? Staring at Duo? Of course he had, they were fighting in a war together, they had to look out for each other. It was only normal, wasn't it? Something stirred inside him when he realised the details in which he could remember Duo, the way the sun reflected the mixture of gold and red in his chestnut braid, he way his expression violet eyes sparkled with excitement, the way his body moved with corded strength, the way he walked out of the bathroom… His mind stuttered to a complete stop. Oh hell!

"You're… you're saying I'm in love with Duo Maxwell?" Heero demanded, his face changing to an odd shade of red.

Relena shook her head sadly. "I can't answer that question for you. I just know how you look at him. And, then he left. You didn't even say anything to him!" She cut off the rest of her tirade when Aaron gave a warning squeeze on her shoulder. She could see from Heero's expression, she had said enough and there was more than her friend could process right now.

Was Relena right? Was all that confusion, that loss of control, that feeling that made him want to throw up, the worry, the fear, every turmoil he experienced around the braided teen, that was love? If that was love it was sure painful and he wasn't sure if it was all a good idea. Gnawing emptiness worked just as well as the remembered turmoil.

He stood up abruptly, overturning the chair and shocking both Aaron and Relena. "I have to go," he mumbled and practically ran out of the apartment.

xxXXxx

He had been walking for the past hour, having left his car still parked at Aaron's apartment. He thought a late night walk might help him clear his mind. He had known he was at least marginally attracted to Duo. He didn't hate the boy as much as he pretended he did. He had spent a lot of time studying the American, under the cover of tapping away at his laptop. At that time he had told himself it was to see what made him tick. It was in the middle of a bloody war and yet Duo found the time and the inclination to smile. People were dying and yet he had found something to be cheerful about. It would be weeks later before he realised that the smiles and the jokes were a way of hiding himself. Reflecting back on it, Heero realised he didn't know much about Duo. He only saw what the braided boy showed him, what Duo wanted all of them to see. There were times he saw a glimpse of the mysterious person beneath the smiles and that person intrigued him greatly. But was that love? Interest? Did that amount to love?

Heero really didn't know. All he knew was how angry he was that Duo left without saying goodbye, his best friend, abandoning him without any news or warning. There was just a tiny twinge in his heart. At first he had thought it was betrayal more than anything, but the more he had dwelled on it, he realised it was something more. It was then he decided to put the entire Duo episode out of his mind. And now, the entire Duo 'episode' was back, and in full swing.

Now, there was an even bigger question. Was he gay? How did one tell? He had always been unemotional at best and cold at worst. He didn't look at women _or_ men in particular. He didn't have many emotional attachments other than platonic ones that involved Relena, and his fellow former pilots. So, who can he ask? How can he tell? It was a very private matter and he doubt Aaron would appreciate him asking his girlfriend for that matter. Wufei would rupture something laughing, Trowa would raise one of his eyebrows in amusement and Quatre would try to set him up with _everyone_ that the blond would deem him to 'look cute together with'. No, none of his friends would do.

Where was Duo when he needed him? He sighed. It was always Duo, wasn't it? Why had he been slow to catch up on things? Duo had always been there to help him, always been there to make him smile, or smirk as the case may be, always there to help him be more human. So why had Duo left? Weren't they friends anymore?

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Coming Home**

**Part 3**

Immersed in his own thoughts, Heero found himself standing outside his apartment building. Damn, he walked all the way up from downtown. Oh well, might as well call it a day. There was nothing he could do anyway. He would just have to figure it out himself and when he did, Duo had better run for his life if he didn't want to be caught by the Perfect Soldier. Heero felt his heart twinge a little at the thought of Duo running from him further. Even if they can't be more than friends, he had thought they were the best of buddies, at least that was what Duo told him during the war. What had changed?

As he walked past the letter slots, Heero's eye caught something out of the ordinary. It was a white non-descript envelop sticking out of his slot. He frowned, a little confused. He usually didn't get any mail at his apartment, but at the office. The usual correspondence he got in his building was from the landlord but that was very rarely. He wondered if he needed to test it for bugs or explosives. Nearly laughing at himself, he unlocked his letter box and the letter drifted down into his hand.

It was a blank with a single word written on it.

01.

His heart skipped a beat. It was his code name during the war. No one used it anymore… could it be Duo? Could he be back and this was a joke? Frantically, he ripped the paper apart. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the letter and something fell to the ground. It was a… band aid? Bending over, Heero picked up the item with a small frown of confusion, which was heavily laced with amusement. Twirling the wrapped band aid, with little cartoons all over it, he read the note.

_Hey 01,_

_Sorry about the paper, but it sounds like someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today. And from someone who has his bed pressed against the wall, I know how much it will hurt. So, just in case, here's a band aid for your head._

_I hope things have settled down with you and I already had a talk with my paperboy. He promised to stay awake during classes before that scary man from 01 comes and squashes him. Man, you really press hard on the paper. Perhaps I should have you arrested for abusing stationery._

_And hey, if you have bad days again, you can drop me a note in my mailbox. I've been told I listen good, once I shut my big trap._

_From 02_

As Heero read the note, a small smile worked itself to his lips. He didn't know why but the note amused him. It somehow made the turmoil of the day melt away. He hadn't heard much about the new tenant and the rest of the building hadn't seen much of him either. He apparently worked some job that required him to go to work at night.

Heero walked to his apartment, a smile still playing on his lips as he reread the letter and slipped the band aid in his wallet. He just hoped that he won't have to arrest this guy for some weird night time crime or something. He was amusing. But the way he called him 01 made him melancholic. He could still remember the way Duo would yell his code over the comm. link.

His apartment was silent as usual. He tossed his keys into the dish reserved for them and pulled off his shoes. He dropped the letter on the table and headed towards his room. He was suddenly as tired as hell and frankly, he didn't want to think anymore. As far as he was concerned, Duo was gone. Even as he firmly pushed that out of his mind, a little voice in the back of his head screamed 'liar'.

xxXXxx

_02,_

_Remember when you told me I could ask you anything? Well, we have been exchanging notes for a while now, and I don't know if I should ask you this but, I think I need to and…_

Heero viciously crushed the paper and threw it onto the floor. It joined the many crumpled wads of stationary on the carpet. Can't he stop babbling? After eighteen drafts, he should think he would be able to write one simple note.

It had been three weeks since the first time he received a note from the guy in 02. And he had been receiving one a day ever since. At first, Heero didn't know what to think, people that friendly didn't exist anymore… except for Duo. But Duo was now in L2, giving orphans a place to stay and hopefully a new lease in life.

Heero knew it was probably unfair but he had started to imagine the person behind these notes was Duo and calling him 02 merely reinforced this illusion. It felt good to pretend, since the mysterious stranger was currently unseen. 02 had his own brand of humour that reminded him a lot of Duo. He managed to reduce Heero to smiles no matter how bad a day he had been having. There was once he left for a mission for three days and found his letter slot crammed full with notes and a little bandaged plushie bear. The note told Heero that while 02 hoped he wasn't hurt, but if he was, he hoped this little thing would cheer him up. That left him grinning like a loon the whole next day. It felt good to have someone care for him like that.

Wufei had noted his almost radiant expression and had asked him outright if he got laid. The Chinese Preventor got a nice whack on his head.

Heero had in turn slipped in a thank you note and a small keychain he had managed to purchase at a strip joint where he was undercover. It was a rather interesting one with a couple in a rather odd position. He wondered himself if anyone, short of a contortionist would be able to achieve that. He wondered if Trowa could, before flushing deeply. One did not think of their friends in that way, especially if that thought involved that said friend's lover. For some reason, he knew 02 would appreciate the humour.

A note came for him the next day saying simply,

_01,_

_This goes into the 'must try' positions in my books._

_Thank you._

_02._

That left a rather odd feeling in Heero's chest. It felt a little achy and tight. It left him feeling a little sick and more than a little wistful. He knew he didn't feel anything for 02. That person was just a shadow in the dark and Heero wouldn't be able to feel anything for someone he hasn't even seen. Right? Right?

This didn't mean Heero hadn't tried. There were times where he had staked out the letter slots, hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious stranger who had been making him feel warm inside. It felt different from what his friends made him feel. His friends reminded him of Duo and that thought was still a rather raw wound, coupled with confusion. He rather not visit that place quite yet. He hadn't had much success making friends on his own either and this, if 02 can be called an actual person, was the first friend he had made on his own. He decided to gloss over the fact that in his mind, he imagined Duo reading his notes and Duo laughing at the little gifts they gave each other. No, he won't think of that, it was still too confusing.

The same little voice came out of hibernation and yelled at him again. Liar.

So, anyway, he had tried staking out to get a peek at the stranger. Despite all the correspondence they had had, 02 had never asked to meet him and curiosity had build. Was there some reason 02 didn't want to meet him? Did 02 somehow found out who he was and what he did in the past? Did 02 think less of him?

Heero had to snap out of it. Now he was obsessing over someone he has never even met.

He couldn't remember who had started the gift giving, since he didn't really consider the band aid a gift, more like a gag. But the tokens had started off that way and slowly evolved into something quite meaningful sometimes. The little plushie bear was rather sweet. Heero looked over at his refrigerator door. Under a magnet was a picture of a sunset by the beach. It was beautifully taken, with the bright orange sun reflecting off the sea's horizon.

02 had taken that during a business trip. He had told Heero that there were no such sunsets within the city, and had hoped that he would like it, since he was sure Heero didn't need a Mickey Mouse eared cap. Damn if 02 didn't get him one as well.

Today's note was slightly different, and it started this afternoon when Quatre and Trowa showed up to take Wufei and him for lunch. As usual, Heero was immersed in work and thinking about the chocolate that had been dropped into his letter slot. It had been a rather expensive chocolate and it tasted very good. Heero remembered all those times during the war when Duo would try to entice him into trying some chocolate but had been coldly brushed aside. He hadn't fancied sweet things much growing up but he had to admit, that confectionery was rather… good.

"Heero," Quatre greeted, smiling at the rather odd expression of detachment his friend had on his face.

"Oh," Heero's eyes focused and smiled at Quatre, feeling to be in an extremely good mood. "Hi guys, how are you?"

Dead silence met his greeting.

Confused, Heero looked from Quatre's hanging jaw to Trowa's slightly tilted head to Wufei's frown. Great, what has he done now? He watched as Quatre stumbled back into Trowa who immediately held him tightly. Both were now openly gaping at him. No, make that all _three_. Wufei's eyes were the size of saucers.

"What?" Heero snapped. "Is there something on my face?"

"He… he… smiled," Quatre stammered.

"Cal… called us… _guys_," Trowa piped in, more for teasing than any real shock. There was this evil glint in his green eyes that made Heero want to punch him.

"He _bounced_ on his seat," Wufei added, suppressing a laugh. "I saw him!"

Heero rolled his eyes and leaned back, surrendering himself to a bought of inevitable teasing. Damn 02 for making his out of character. Where was the moody, pissy Heero Yuy everyone wanted to kill? Wait, backtrack, that wanted to kill everyone.

"Omae o korosu," Heero deadpanned, watching his friends explode into paroxysm of laughter. _I will kill you._

Once the laughter was spent, at Heero's expense, damn it, Quatre invited them for lunch. Heero had gone along rather reluctantly, his mind going over how he was going to answer 02's note. Of late, the notes had been getting more and more teasing. It had become a battle of wits among the two and he found it exhilarating. He hadn't felt that in two years, not since the war, not since… Duo. Alright, squash that thought, hard!

"Come on, Heero, it's been a long time since we went out together. Please?" Quatre started looking at Heero with his huge blue/green eyes.

God, was this how Quatre got his way? Those eyes should be registered as a deadly weapon. Suddenly, he pitied Trowa and also understood why his friend did the things he did for his slightly shorter lover. No one, and seriously, _no one_ could deny Quatre when he stared at someone with that imploring 'oh my goodness, you've tore my heart out' look in his eyes. Heero wondered if Duo learned his own look from the blond.

No! No thinking of Duo. He was over Duo. It was 02 now, right? Right?

That damn voice crawled out again, and yelled a little louder this time. Liar!

So, they ended up in a small Italian restaurant just eating and sharing news. Heero stared around the table, studying his friends and trying to banish the small pang that something was wrong, something wasn't complete. There were four instead of five. Where was… He back pedalled before his mind landed on that name.

"Sooo…" Trowa quirked a grin and all attention turned to Heero. "Tell us what you have been doing."

Heero frowned at the odd grins on each of his friends' faces. It was as if they knew something he didn't and that troubled him. "Me?" He choked out after swallowing a rather large bite of pizza.

Quatre bobbed his golden head, grinning like he was a five year old trying to pry a secret from a friend. "You are different."

"Different?"

Wufei coughed politely. "What he means is you are smiling and more often than not, lost in your own world. That isn't like the Heero Yuy we know."

"And the Heero Yuy you know is…" Heero questioned, not really liking all this attention on him. He felt like he was in the middle of a freaking conspiracy.

"Grumpy." Quatre was so dead.

"Anti social." Trowa shall share a resting place with his lover.

"Too focused on his work." Wait, can't kill Wufei, he was back up. But Wufei torture was possible.

"What is this? Insult Heero Yuy day?" Heero pouted. Well, he would kill anyone who implied he did but when someone other than Heero Yuy stuck out his lower lip, crossed his arms over his chest and slumped further in his chair, it was a pout.

Three stunned friends stared at Heero for a split second before exploding into laughter again. The Japanese teen endured their laughter for a few seconds before pushing his chair back.

"Alright, this conversation is _over_," he muttered, picking up his coat.

"Heero, please don't go," Wufei gasped in between chuckles. "We're sorry, just teasing you."

Heero stared down at his friends, who were soon properly sombre and took his seat. "Well, that just wasn't all that nice. And I am not out of character," he glared.

The rest quickly shook their heads. "Of course not."

"I'm just happy."

Eyes widened at that but simultaneously, three heads shook again. "Of course."

Then Trowa leaned forward. "Mind telling us why you are this dizzy?"

"I'm not dizzy!" Heero blurted, feeling rather affronted.

"Are you in loooove?" Quatre drawled, dimpling.

That took Heero aback. Love? When did that come into the picture? It wasn't love when you haven't seen the person and didn't know the person fast a few notes left in letter slots. It was like an internet relationship for crying out loud. He didn't love 02. Of course not. But wasn't there lurking in the back of his mind the term 02 that was closely connected to Duo?

No no no no no no NO!

The voice inside his head which was getting louder, sighed and decided to tape the word 'liar' to be played over and over and over again in Heero's head. It was getting tired as Heero was beginning to lie to himself more and more frequently.

Quatre noted the confusion a little too late. "Heero, are you alright?"

"Am I gay?" Heero asked abruptly and was met with three shocked faces with a silence as deep as the Atlantic Ocean.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Coming Home**

**Part 4**

The next few reactions were very satisfying to Heero, if the lack of explanation was frustrating. Quatre blushed deeply, looking down to study his hands. Wufei started muttering something about forgetting to do his reports and how Commander Une would have his ass. Trowa, well, he was Trowa and all he did was smile a little amusedly and watched his 'little one' flounder.

"Well, am I?" He looked first at his partner, who he was most comfortable with. But that couldn't be said about Wufei, who seemed to want the ground to swallow him. With no answer forthcoming, he turned to the blushing blond and his stoic lover. "Am I?"

Trowa coughed delicately while his lover decided to study the fascinating print of the white table cloth. "Heero, this isn't a question to just ask anyone. You don't know?"

Heero shook his head mutely. He suddenly felt a little silly. Should he know? It would be different if he had someone he was attracted to at the moment and 02 couldn't qualify as someone. He liked the attention he was getting but that was all. It was equivalent as getting a dog and realising you were the centre of that little being's world.

"What brought this on?"

Alright, that was a huge question. To lie or not to lie? Oh, to heck with it, he wasn't Duo Maxwell, lying wasn't a sin to him. "I met someone."

As if they choreographed it, all three freaking leaned forward at the same time, their embarrassment dropping and replaced by undisguised elation.

"Really? Who?" Quatre asked, his eyes twinkling with an odd light. It freaked the hell out of Heero.

"Someone I met at a bar," Heero lied easily. He wasn't going to admit it was a stranger he hasn't even met that lived above him that he can't seem to stake out with long chestnut hair and viole… _NOT DUO! No no no no no no._

The tape recording came on again. Liar liar liar.

Why did every thought he had come back to Duo? Why did every thought of 02 eventually morphed into Duo? Was he really in love with Duo? But that isn't right, if he was, he should have known a long time ago and not realise it only recently. He wasn't going to ask the silent 'right?' again, since no one answered him. Perhaps he was getting confused by the attention he was receiving from 02. Damn, why did this have to happen to him now?

The air around the table took on a sombre turn. Snapping back to reality, Heero noted his friends staring at each other rather uncomfortably. The previous mischievous glee had been wiped off their faces completely. They seemed to be at a loss of what to say and something was truly disturbing them about Heero's news.

There was some silent communication going on between them and suddenly, Wufei turned toward him. "Can you tell us about him?"

"How do you know it's a him?" Heero asked, slightly shocked.

"You did ask if you were gay," Wufei snickered softly.

"I meant to ask if I was really happy." Heero resisted the urge to slap himself on the head. How lame was that excuse? Relena really sucked at making excuses.

Quatre snorted disbelievingly. "You can tell us…"

And that started the longest 'interview' Heero Yuy had to ever endure. It was like being interrogated by the most threatening beings in all of earth and Heero didn't scare easily. They wanted to know all about this mysterious new love of Heero's, how he looked like, what he wore, how many children did they intend to have, what was his social security number. He couldn't leave the restaurant quick enough, staggering away rather dizzily.

That brought him back to staring at the empty note paper again tonight. He stared at it rather blankly, not really sure how to write his request. Somewhere along the lines of thinking about Duo and 02 he had begun to wonder if he found the male sex attractive. He had, later, looked at Wufei. A normal person would have called that 'checking him out' but Heero was _not_ a normal person but all he did after staring at Wufei was to shudder. Nope, he definitely didn't like checking out anything male. So how did he explain his preoccupation with Duo? Wait, he meant 02, of course, 02, he didn't like Duo that way.

_02,_

_How can you tell when a person is gay?_

_01_

There, he finally decided. Nice and simple. 02 would help him. He always did. Heart lighter, Heero made a quick trip downstairs and dropped the note inside the slot before deciding to turn in for the night. He wondered at his lack of curiosity regarding 02. Normally, he would have set up surveillance systems within the building, trying to get a glimpse of the person who lived above him. With his training it shouldn't be hard, but why wasn't he doing anything? Instead, he was just sitting in his apartment, checking his letter slot everyday instead of finding out who the mysterious person was. Was it disinterest or fear of disappointment when he found out 02 wasn't violet eyed, with long luscious chestnut hair bound in a tight braid almost three fee… hey, no more of that remember?

So, current status, enjoy the attention and deal with the disappointment later.

He strained to hear the sounds from the apartment directly above him. Sometimes he could imagine the sound of feet walking to and fro. He could picture someone, who he resolutely refused to put features to, going about his daily life, doing approximately the same things he did in his apartment. Whoever 02 was, he was extremely silent. Heero had never heard anything from the apartment above him, other than a soft filtering of music through the ceiling. If listened _really_ hard, however, he can almost hear the sound of the door closing, which he did now. Hmm… 02 making another mail call? He grinned drowsily, wondering how 02 would react to this rather peculiar question. He didn't really feel all that embarrassed posing this question, there was something about 02 that made asking things like that easy.

He jerked to semi wakefulness as a loud thump came from above him. It sounded like someone falling of a chair or bed or some type of furniture. He was unable to stop the small smile that came to his lips. He had just found out how 02 reacted. Sounded like something Duo would do.

It was with that thought in mind he fell in a deep sleep filled with no dreams he could remember. Or didn't want to remember? He woke with rather sticky sheets and realised he, at nineteen had a wet dream. To make things more embarrassing, he couldn't even remember who he dreamt about. Or so he told himself.

His cheeks flushing deeply, although there was no one around to witness his 'lack of self control' he quickly gathered up the soil sheets and promised himself to do the laundry later. Besides, he was extremely excited about what lay in the letter box today. He was that distracted that he was halfway in his uniform before realising it was his off day. Growling at his own inattention he walked down to retrieve his mail. He nodded courteously, or what would be termed as courteous Perfect Soldier style, at two women standing a little off to the letterboxes.

"…yes, finally," one of them was saying. "He's been like a ghost or something."

Her friend, from 05B if Heero recalled almost bounced in excitement. "You mean he is _real_? I always thought it was an empty apartment."

05B's friend shook her head. "I've finally seen the phantom of 02C!"

Heero stumbled and his shoulder went crashing into the letterboxes. They had seen 02! He quickly straightened himself, noting the odd look the girls were giving him. With aching slowness, he took out his key to unlock his letter slot but trained an ear on the conversation behind him.

"How did he look like?"

"Hot!" One of them gushed. "He had the tightest ass and wow, that smile. I would do evil things just for that smile."

"I meant how did he look like?" Her friend pressed.

A shrug. "Don't really know, it was really dark, and he wore this odd hood over his head. Some sort of designer jacket. But his voice was like warm honey…" And the gushing continued.

But Heero stopped listening. Damn, elusive asshole. He pulled the little flap open and saw the familiar white envelope and a thin book. Curious, he pulled it out and nearly combusted.

_Gay Sex for Dummies_ was the title. He was unable to keep the snort of laughter in and was rewarded by very odd suspicious looks from the two gushing young ladies. Biting his lip to prevent another embarrassing outburst, he walked quickly up the stairs and into his own apartment, where he gave up on the pretence of being in control and laughed. Trust 02 to have something like this lying around in his home. It just seemed so… typical of Du… _02_.

He sank into the sofa and idly paged through the book before flaming. He shut it and casually tossed it aside, for the moment. Taking a deep breath, he skilfully ripped the envelope apart and pulled out the heavy stationery.

_01,_

_You mean you don't know!_

Once again, Heero exploded into gales of mirth. That seemed to be the reaction he was getting from everyone these days. Did a person really know? He assumed that for some, they would, but he had been trained to not mind his feelings for the first fifteen years of his life. How was he to know about things pertaining to the matters of the heart? And to him, anything remotely sexual had to do with matters of the heart. Most people would laugh, especially coming from a man, but he had been somewhat love deprived as a child and he promised himself that first someone would be that special someone. Or was he just holding out of a _particular_ someone?

_Oh well. This isn't a question that can be answered easily. I can't really tell you if you are or not, since I am not._

For some reason, a feeling of dread started to build in the pit of Heero's stomach. Why did that bother him so much?

_Therefore, I have enclosed a book for you ogling pleasure. Well, I can't really say I'm not gay…_

Okay, dread starting to dissipate.

…_since I have only one love of my life. I hope to have the courage to tell him that one day. Till then, hope you enjoy the literature. And yes, I read it for the articles._

_02_

Heero felt his heart dropping into a deep dark pit. He couldn't understand it but it felt like someone just punched him in the gut, hard. 02 already had someone else in mind. So why all this attention to him? He felt so damn foolish. He had thought he was someone special to 02, instead he was just something to take his mind off that special unrequited someone 02 had.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

In a fit of frustration, he crushed the note and threw it with all his strength across the room. He felt no satisfaction watching it bounce off the wall. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel like this? 02 was no one, yet… he was someone what made Heero feel good, special about himself. And now, that feeling was crushed in an instant. He felt _hurt,_ cheated and a dozen other emotions he couldn't put names to.

Heero sat there in his couch, staring at nothing, his mind a huge mass of confusion. What should he do now? Can he still enjoy 02's attention knowing that he was merely a substitute. 02 lied to him. He took a deep shuddering breath, trying to decide what to do.

A soft beep from his laptop indicated mail received. Desperate to take his mind off 02, he made his way to his computer and clicked his inbox. His heart thudded painfully once more as he stared at the name of the sender.

Duo Maxwell.

Shit, after all this time, why now?

He ran his finger over the touch pad and clicked the message. To his disappointment, it was another 'to everybody' type of mails. It was once again simple. Simple salutation, brief run through of what he has been doing, brief invitation to dinner in four days so they could meet up again, brief goodbye… wait, backup. Duo was coming back? And inviting them all to dinner? Even him? Heero? What had Duo left to talk to him about? Didn't he hate Heero?

He pondered not going, but knowing Quatre and the rest, he would definitely be pressured to go. He should instead decide how he should approach meeting Duo again after such a long time. Leaning back against the sofa, he covered his eyes with a deep sigh.

First 02, then Duo. Could this day get any worse?

02, that thought left a rancid aftertaste in his mouth. Heero Yuy was no one's reserve. He will never be second best.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Coming Home**

**Part 5**

_01,_

_Are you alright? You have been awfully silent. Not sick I hope._

_02._

_01,_

_I seriously hope you aren't sick. Please write when you can._

_02_

_01,_

_Are you there? Please answer me._

_02_

_01,_

_Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me?_

_02_

_01,_

_Look, I'm sorry. I am not sure what I did but I'm sorry. Please answer._

_02_

_01,_

_I treasure our little notes, I really don't want to lose our friendship. I apologise for everything I did._

_02_

_01,_

_Please, I wouldn't mind if we were friends. Can't we be friends?_

_02_

Heero repressed the urge to scream. Everyday, twice a day, 02 had written with notes that were similar to these. Confusion, desperation and sadness, so much sadness. It was all present from the short notes 02 penned. Heero's living room floor was littered with these discarded notes. He lost the heart to throw them away and found himself rereading them time and time again. 02 made him feel like he had been kicking puppies all day. God, he wondered how he could stand the guilt. There were times he was tempted to write back, just to tell him to stop writing, to stop everything. Heero knew he was hurting 02 and it felt like he was hurting Duo all over again. He really didn't like to be made as the bad person. Once had been enough.

The last note however, had a different tone to it. There was a strong sense of resignation and reluctant acceptance in it. But there was also desperation in 02 still wanting to maintain a semblance of friendship with him. Then why was Heero being such an ass about the whole thing?

His door bell rang. Heero leapt at the sound, grateful for the distraction it brought. He knew who it was. It was the Gundam pack. He quickly swept the notes into its box and hid it. It wouldn't do to have his friends realised he was belly aching over something akin to an Internet relationship.

"Hi Heero," Quatre swept in, followed by Trowa and Wufei. He took a look around and beamed. "You have been keeping this place nice and tidy."

"Nice… and… tidy?" Heero uttered. He felt like he was being questioned by his mother. It was rather disturbing.

"You're not dressed," Trowa observed, sinking into the seat next to Quatre.

"Not trying to back out of a reunion are you?" Wufei asked, his tone full of disappointment.

All of a sudden, Heero was pinned with looks of betrayal from all three friends. It was more than he could take. Even if he had considered faking illness at the last possible moment, he knew he could never go through with it now. Quatre's looks of disappointment could kill. It was kicking puppies all over again.

"Duo didn't come?" Heero asked, walking into his room for a quick change of outfits. Judging from his friends' clothes, it would be smart casual, somewhere expensive enough yet, relax enough for five teens to have a little fun. There was silence in the other room and he poked his head out.

Once again, his friends were giving each other that uncomfortable, I-don't-know-how-to-tell-him stare at each other. It was honestly getting thoroughly annoying.

"What?" Heero snapped, buttoning his shirt. "I am sick and tired of the looks you are throwing each other. Either tell me or stop thinking I can't see what you three are doing."

Wufei got up and walked over to Heero, standing right in front of his partner. "Duo is waiting at the restaurant. And," he took a quick look at his wrist watch, "we are going to be late."

Quatre and Trowa got up from the couch. Holding hands, they walked toward the door, Wufei following close behind. Heero stood there, staring at his friends' intertwined fingers and wondered why his heart hurt so much. They had all been happy when those two finally made their relationship official. It had been so obvious during the war with Trowa constantly spouting on how he 'felt for Quatre' despite him having amnesia at the moment. But now, there was something weighing heavily in his heart and he didn't what it was. Could Heero be actually jealous?

"Heero, are you coming?" Trowa asked.

With a mute nod, Heero followed his friends down. It was Heero's turn to be designated driver. Usually, they took turns to drive when going out together. That way, at least one member would always be sober while the rest got sloshed. Heero got the directions of the restaurant and started the car. The drive was a little quiet, which was a little odd for them and tensions rose strongly in the air. No one felt it more acutely than Quatre, who strove to fill the oppressive silence.

"So, aren't you bringing your new boyfriend, Heero?" He asked, all innocence.

Heero looked at the blond through the rear view mirror feeling the avid attention of the other two. "He… he's…" To lie or not to lie? Oh, to hell with it. "He's busy tonight."

"Oh, that's too bad. Duo told me he would like to meet him as well."

Heero slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Trowa and Quatre where thrown against the front seats while Wufei's safety belt jerked painfully against his shoulder.

"You. Told. Him. WHAT!" Heero turned, glaring at the blond.

Quatre paled considerably, and inched closer to Trowa for protection from the look that could burn and melt metal. "What? He asked for news and I told him about your boyfriend. What did I say wrong?"

From the narrowed stares he was getting from his friends, apparent the answer was 'nothing wrong'. So this was why Duo never lied. It would invariably come to bite you in the butt. Heero resisted the desire to bang his hand continuously against the steering wheel. This night was already shot even before it began. His hope of seeing Duo again, and perhaps trying to start something had already crumbled right before his eyes. Why was this happening to him? First 02, now Duo as well. Does God hate him that much?

"I'm going home," Heero mumbled, snapping off his seat belt.

Wufei grabbed his friend's shoulder tightly, ignoring the annoyed honking coming from other cars caused by a lone stationary car in the middle of a busy road. "You are not going anywhere. Let's go to this dinner now."

"Wufei…" Heero began with a low growl.

"_Now_," Wufei matched his partner's angry tone.

Heero started the car again and jerked the steering around in frustration. He didn't know when he had subconsciously decided to try and pursue Duo, find out the reason for his abrupt departure from their lives. He had supposed it was somewhere between when 02 first started writing him and he had immediately tagged it as Duo writing to fill his pathetic little fantasies. But, this confrontation with Duo was long overdue. He had intended to corner Duo and force the truth out of him, perhaps steal a kiss or two before…

Okay, so he was gay.

…before letting him get back to the rest. He had hoped to confuse Duo a little, keep him as off balance as Duo did him.

Now, he didn't know what to do. He knew he could explain to Duo about the whole lying thing to save his pride, but what if Duo didn't believe him? And why did he still dwell on 02? Wasn't that a closed case already? Damn, was he cheating on Duo even before anything has started?

It was wrapped up in thoughts like these that Heero drove to the restaurant. The rest of the passengers kept silent as he grappled with his own confusion. Once the car was parked, the others had a hard time coaxing him through the main entrance.

"I'll just say hi and leave," Heero muttered, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"You will do no such thing. I won't have you spoiling our one reunion in two years," Quatre said, angrily, grabbing hold of Heero's arms and propelling him forward.

Heero allowed himself to be pushed into the restaurant. He had learned earlier on that an angry Quatre caused for a cautious everyone else. They had seen Quatre at his worst, they wouldn't like to see it once again.

"Duo!" Quatre waved excitedly dropping Heero's arm and ran forward, hugging his friend tightly. "How have you…" He trailed off his eyes narrowing in concern.

Even from a distance, Heero knew Duo looked a mess. His hair was in slightly disarrayed, his once brilliant eyes were dull and his clothes seemed slept in, or hastily thrown on. But he was the most delicious thing Heero had ever laid eyes on. Suddenly, all the confusion and self doubt about sexuality and what ifs melted away. 02 was right, the only thing that mattered was love. There was question about it. That emotion burned brightly in Heero's chest as he drank in his long missing friend, now considerably more matured than that young teen of two years previous. Duo was on the cusp of being a man and Heero fully intended to be there with him to see that change. Once again he damned his subconscious for deciding things for him before letting the rest of him know. It was the whole let's just talk to 02 and think you're attracted to him all over again.

Oh shit, not thoughts of 02 again. Once again barraged with guilt, Heero rubbed the side of his aching temple. He had thought that admitting his feelings to Duo was enough to clear whatever confusion he could have had, but this whole… thing about 02. He cared for 02, but was he attracted? How could he be attracted to someone no one has even met?

A nudge from behind jarred Heero to move. He walked up to the table and held his hand out formally to Duo. He didn't know how to act actually. It was damn awkward. "Hello Duo," he greeted, remembering at the last moment to inject a smile in.

Duo flinched a little but reached forward to clasp Heero's hand. "It's been a long time."

Then the two stared mutely, uncomfortably at each other.

"Hey," Wufei reached forward and pulled at Duo's braid teasingly. "Forgotten us?"

Duo smiled wanly at Wufei and reached forward to hug the Chinese man. Heero was surprised that his partner accepted such a gesture from the American. He half expected Wufei to push Duo away. It was common knowledge at Preventors HQ that Chang Wufei's personal space was three feet in all directions. Violating it meant harsh repercussions. When all greetings were exchanged, the boys sat down at their table. There were moments of silence while they waited for their drinks to be served.

"So, tell us what you have been doing?" Trowa prodded Duo a little.

Duo raised bloodshot eyes to meet his friend's and shrugged almost tiredly. "Nothing much. Just set up some stuff so the kids have a place to stay. Quatre's staff did most of the work." When he gaze flicked to Heero's, the Japanese nearly gasped at the depth of pain there. What has happened to put that much hurt in Duo's eyes? Who had done it? Somehow, Heero suspected himself. As to why and how, he hadn't an answer yet.

Another round of silence as Duo's gaze dropped to his lap. Heero noted the other three were exchanging looks of confusion and helplessness in the face of Duo's dejection.

"What are you going to do next?" Heero asked softly.

Duo started, a little surprised Heero would address him directly. He shrugged. "Whatever the next bus takes me I guess. I had an opportunity here, but I think I might have been too late again."

"Duo, what's wrong?" Quatre leaned forward, catching hold his friend's hand. "You weren't like that a few days ago!"

Duo let out a shuddering breath. "Look," he got up abruptly. "I thought I could do this, but I'm wrong, okay? I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Tonight's on me, please, enjoy yourselves." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, despite Quatre's protests.

Something fell as his hand pulled out the light brown leather wallet. Heero's eyes widened. Resting on the ground, a few feet from the table leg was a set of keys and holding it together was a familiar metal keychain, two figures entwined in an almost impossible position. He knew that keychain, he bought that keychain.

_For 02!_

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai and nothing much besides that, I think. Heero's POV. Post anime.

**Coming Home**

**Part 6**

Duo followed Heero's shocked look to his set of keys on the floor. With a low cry, he bent over and swept the fallen item into his hands. "I'm… I'm sorry," he apologised hurriedly and darted out of the restaurant.

Heero didn't now why his behind was stuck to the chair as he watched Duo flee from him. He turned, still in a daze to his friends.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled after his friend, getting out of his chair.

Duo had the keychain Heero gave 02. Why? Wait, did that mean Duo was 02? And if he was 02, and he had tacitly _rejected_ 02…

"Shit!" Heero bolted from his chair and ran out into the night air, half hearing his friends' jumbled conversation behind him. He looked up and down the street but there wasn't any sign of Duo. "Damn, stupid baka," he cursed, fumbling with his car keys. He had to find Duo. He wanted an explanation. What the hell was all this 02 crap he tried to pull anyway?

…_I have only one love of my life. I hope to have the courage to tell him that one day..._

That line ran over and over in Heero's head. What did it mean? _Who_ did he mean? Before, Heero had thought that it meant someone else, but knowing it was Duo, why did his treacherous heart tell him Duo had meant _him_ all along? And if it was him, then… then…

Heero moaned loudly, backing the car into the street with a loud screech of protesting wheels. He didn't even see the shocked visages of his friends running out after him. He needed to get back to Duo. He had inadvertently hurt the American once again. He didn't remember much of the drive back to his apartment, only that there was a lot of honking involved and a lot of rude signs thrown in his way. He remembered vaguely returning the favour to a lot of them. He stopped the car right in the middle entrance to the apartment building.

"Mr Yuy, you can't…" The doorman protested and a bunch of car keys were thrown in his direction.

"Move it for me then." Without another word, Heero ran up the stairs. He had never felt the desire to run so fast in his entire life. For some reason, he knew the rest of his life depended on this. He stood outside 02C, panting and feeling more nervous than he had ever had in his entire life. For the first time since they had started exchanging notes, Heero could hear sounds of life coming from this apartment. It sounded like someone was awfully upset in there, and was frantically packing.

Duo… Duo was leaving?

"No!" A low cry tore from his chest at the prospect of opening his letter slot and finding nothing there. Unthinkingly, he twisted the knob and pushed. He had expected it to be locked and therefore went flying through the doorway when the door swung open without any resistance. He landed in a heap on the floor and Duo staring down at him with some surprise.

"Heero!" Duo blurted, his arms full of books.

Heero took a quick look around and noted with disappointment that the apartment was alarmingly empty and there were boxes piled up everywhere. Duo was moving out of the apartment, and out of Heero's life yet again.

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked, his voice rough, as if he had been crying.

Taking a closer look at the American, Heero realised that Duo had been crying. There were dried tears making tracks down his pale cheeks. Suddenly, something snapped. Instead of feeling more guilt, a rush of anger shot through Heero. He got to his feet and grabbed Duo's arm, sending the books scattering.

"What is the damn meaning of this? All those stupid letters, all those little gifts. Why are you playing with me?" Heero growled.

Duo's eyes grew wider at each word and he pulled his arm roughly out of Heero's grasp. "Who said I was playing you? I confessed my love to you, gave my damn heart to you and you just stomped on it. You just kept bloody silent for ages, not replying my notes. How the hell do you think I felt? Who's playing whom?" He stalked away, and stood on the other side of the empty living room, ensuring that there was ample space in between them.

"Confessed? You call that confessing? Just a note with no explanation of who you are and who was the love of you life. That is you idea of confessing?"

Duo frowned. "Wait… wait… back up. Heero, you didn't know that those notes were sent by me?"

That served to deflate Heero's anger. "How was I supposed to know?" But he couldn't lie to Duo either. "They reminded me of how you usually spoke but… how was I supposed to know?"

"You… we spent weeks answering each other's notes and you didn't know who I was? Heero Yuy didn't try to find out who 02 was and still answered those notes?" Duo's tone got more and more incredulous by the second. "The Heero Yuy I knew from the war would never had let 02 remain in the shadows. I thought you _knew_!"

Incredulous violet eyescrashed with Heero's stunnedPrussian ones as the two stared at each other, their jaws slack. It was rather silly, Heero realised. He wouldn't have let 02 be a faceless person for so long. But was 02 really faceless to him? Didn't he imagine 02 to be the same person standing in front of him. The absurdity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. A small bubble of mirth escaped and soon he was reduced to tears of hilarity.

Duo, however, wasn't amused. "Hey, excuse me, I fail to see that humour in the situation here!"

Unable to help himself, Heero pulled Duo into his arms, wrapping them tightly around the shocked American. He felt the other teen stiffen for a brief moment before melting in his arms. Somewhere during the whole thing, he had stopped laughing and concentrated very hard to stop the tears that threatened. He never realised how much he missed Duo until that very moment. "We need to talk," he said, finally, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, I agree."

It was a while before they made any move to disentangle themselves; Duo had his arms wrapped tightly around Heero's waist and Heero's hands were severely tangled in Duo's soft hair. They sat down on the floor, in a corner; all the furniture had been moved out. Once they were settled, they were back to that awkward stage again.

"Do you want to start?" Duo offered.

Heero nodded. After all, he had the most questions. "Why did you leave?"

The braided teen sighed softly, as if knowing this would be the first question Heero would ask. It was probably the hardest to answer. "Do you know how it feels to be in love with someone and only to realise that person loved someone else?"

Before that week, Heero might saw no, but after reading that note from 02 and feeling that devastation in his heart, he nodded.

"So you know why I left then," Duo muttered, looking at the floor. He worried the end of his braid nervously.

Heero shook his head. "No. I might have not realised I love you, but…" He trailed off, realising Duo was staring at him with wide eyed disbelief in his eyes. There was such wonderful surprise, such joy in his expression that Heero immediately asked, "What? What did I say?"

"You… just said you love me."

The Japanese man bit his lip, realising a little late the proverbial cat he let out of the bag. Oh hell, might as well just admit something that was already that obvious. "Yes I do. I thought it was more than obvious."

Duo inched closer to Heero, resting his head against the other man's shoulder with a small sigh. "It's different hearing it for real." He smiled as a warm arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Go on."

"Where was I… right, I might not have realised I love you but there was no one else. What are you talking about?"

"Miss Stalker Chick."

Heero growled. "Why did the entire world think I was with Relena?"

"It looked like it, Heero. You cared for her so much, willing to die for her, well, a lot of people can get the wrong idea," Duo muttered a little peevishly.

"She was a cause, Duo. Nothing more. She got the idea eventually." Heero nearly laughed, recalling what Relena has told him a few weeks earlier. "I turn around and you were gone. That hurt."

Duo silently squeezed Heero's hand in support. He never knew how much he hurt Heero until today. Heero always seemed so strong and emotionless.

"Why did you come back then?"

The braided American in his arms laughed in embarrassment. "Well, about a month before the mysterious person in 02C moved in, Duo Maxwell wrote an email to Relena Darlian Peacecraft, asking her when her engagement to one Heero Yuy would be."

Heero paled at the thought of marrying Relena. Despite how much he loved her, he wasn't _in_ love with her and that, to him, made all the difference in the world to him. Relena had finally got that as well and was now happily ensconced in Aaron's capable arms. "And?" He urged softly.

"Relena's eyes fell out of her sockets and onto the ground. She called me and I had to watch her over the vid screen picking them up for over an hour. That's when her boyfriend came home and helped her. Then they washed out the orbs before plonking them back in. After that…" That was as far as Duo got before Heero's hand closed over his mouth.

"I think I get the picture," Heero laughed. Duo tended to run off at the mouth when nervous.

Duo raised regretful eyes to Heero's. "It was then I realised what a bleeding fool I had been. I could have started pursuing you a long time ago but I was so busy running."

Heero smiled, feeling a gentle warmth spreading from the general vicinity of his heart to the rest of his body. "So you came back?"

"Yeah," another embarrassed laugh. "Came back and enlisted the blond hurricane and his silent lover for help. Wufei got sucked into the Quatre vortex as well. We came up with the rather farfetched idea. I moved above you and…"

"Threw that stupid paper at my door!" Heero accused, looking rather amazed. He never knew the former pilot as that… that… _manipulative_.

Now Duo chuckled, not in the least guilty. "Yes, ingenious, ain't it?" That got him an affectionate cuff on the head. Then he got serious. "Honestly Heero, I really thought you knew who I was. You accepted my little notes so easily, replied with the same dry sarcastic wit you did to me during your better moments during the war."

Heero flushed bright red before brokenly explaining what went through his mind during the whole period he was 'pursued' by Duo. By the end of it, he had expected Duo to be laughing or at least showing some sort of reaction. What he didn't expect was the teen to stare fixedly at him, his violet orbs intense.

"Why did you answer them then?" Duo asked suddenly.

Heero flushed. "Well… uhm… you see… well… I kind of… you know… kind of…"

Duo gaped. Heero Yuy babbling, that had to be a world first.

"I kind of took 02 to be you. But I also knew he wasn't but I wanted so much to imagine you had come back and decided to take up our relationship and 02's notes were so _Maxwell_…"

"But you didn't think it was me?" Duo quirked an eyebrow at Heero. He was curious but not condemning. The Japanese had every right to give up hope on Duo. He was the one that started all that running business in the first place.

Heero shrugged, playing unconsciously with the tip of Duo's braid. He didn't realise how much he had missed that long length in his hands, although, he couldn't actually say that he had played with Duo's hair before. He had spent a lot of nights staring at the back of Duo's head, admiring that mass of hair. Of course, then he had told himself that it was a liability, something like that made him easily recognisable and that he needed to cut it off. But now, the thought of cutting all that off made Heero sick. The braid, along with the maniacal grins and silly humour was what made up Duo Maxwell.

"I guess I never thought you would come back and for me? Does that make sense?" Heero asked uncertainly.

A tight hug he received from the American teen told him it made a little too much sense. "I'm sorry, Heero. I just didn't think. All I wanted to do was to go away and lick my wounds."

Then something came to Heero's mind. "All that confessing your love to someone if you have the courage… that was me?" He asked a little uncertainly.

Duo drooped a little at that. "And when you started ignoring me, I thought… I thought…"

"You thought Heero Yuy didn't want Duo Maxwell. No, I just didn't want to get into something that didn't have any result. I was disappointed actually. It felt like you had just broken up with me," Heero brushed the soft tendrils of hair away from Duo's pale cheeks. Unable to stop himself, he planted a soft kiss on the other teen's forehead. "We really know how to screw with each other's heads."

A wicked smile bloomed on Duo's face. "Really? Tell me more about this 'screwing' with each other's 'heads'. Sounds absolutely riveting."

Heero knew that Duo was probably the only on in history to make him blush. He did now, spectacularly but he couldn't deny the images that filtered through his mind or the golden heat that started to pool in his nether regions. Okay, so maybe he was gay for sure this time. Who cares if Duo was the only guy he was attracted to?

Casting such thoughts aside, Heero stilled, wondering what he should do next. Fortunately for him, Duo did the deciding. And from the quick decisive way he melded their lips together, Duo thought they had been dancing around the mulberry bush a little too long. It was long before they parted but inevitable.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I've been an ass. Will you take me back?" Duo asked, his voice husky with passion. He also looked like a little puppy begging for a treat.

Heero groaned, becoming undone by that slightly pouty expression. He had forgotten how adorable Duo could be when he wanted something or as determined. These past weeks has proven to Heero just how much Duo wanted him. If he had any doubt in the past, it was now washed away with a tide of unimaginable joy that the American would be willing to fight tooth and nail for his heart if he hadn't already given it to someone else. Now he wished Duo had called Relena a tad earlier, say, a year earlier?

Gently, he lifted Duo's chin and claimed those lips for his own. "Yes," he panted briefly. "I will take you back, 02."

XXxxXX

Heero slid his car into his appointed parking space. He got out, locking his car before entering his apartment building. It was another long night of helping Duo unpack again. It had been almost a week since he had rushed upstairs to 02's apartment to find Duo Maxwell there, which was an irony in itself considering their war time codes.

It was later that he was informed that the apartment belonged to one Duo Maxwell, an investor from L2. He didn't realise how well Duo had done for himself over the period of two years. Apparently, he had started off working with Hilde at the scrap yard but with his burgeoning ambition to be something more, it just wasn't enough. Once he sold out the partnership, he had took what little he owned and started doing some small time investment, real estate, securities, commodities, basically anything. He had a few failed ventures before he had enough experience to do it right. Of course, 'doing it right' came with help from Quatre Winner's investment experts as well. Duo was one to think quick on his feet and in a few short months, it was these investment experts that were head hunting him.

Duo had proceeded to do many things to L2, and his own small but growing company combined with Winner Industries was bringing some semblance of financial prosperity to the once poverty stricken colony. He had indeed not lied in his e-mail and was setting up various orphanages as atonement for all the families he had broken up during the war. Still it wasn't enough, he still needed to do more. Heero understood this need, he felt it often as well. That was how Heero found out that Duo had bought over the building just to pursue him. While he felt flattered, part of him was aghast at what it might have cost Duo, but his boyfriend, well, they weren't lovers _yet_, told him only one thing,it was worth every penny. That had, of course, warmed him from the top of his head to the tips of his feet. Then, Duo had rather spoilt it by saying that buying prime property wasn't at all that much a waste of money, imagine the value in a few years when this was build and that was in place and this was…

Heero had to kiss him to shut him up and was finding that to be a very useful and enjoyable method of gagging Duo Maxwell.

Then his thoughts turned to less pleasant ones of house moving. Duo had every intention to move out of the apartment, having thought Heero didn't reciprocate his feelings. During the week of long silence, Duo had started moving this belongings out, selling those he didn't need. Now, it was decided that he would stay put, thus the long road to remaking the house into a home again. Even though Duo had done well for himself, he was still the same frugal person Heero knew him to be. So for the past few days, he and Duo had been bargain hunting to replenish the furniture that he had so carelessly sold. It was a very tiring task since Duo had insisted on bargaining right down to the very last dime. While Heero found it amusing, five hours of it proved to be a little tiresome. And that was the sum and total of his first few dates with his new boyfriend.

Then came the endless moving, though, with that, they had enlisted the help of the others. So, days passed rather pleasantly, where all five of them renewed their bond of friendship and strengthened future bonds, as in the case of their new couple.

As Heero passed the letter slots, he couldn't resist a look at them. It was there that this wild ride started, and ended with his heart having this sense of fullness and joy in them everyday instead of gnawing emptiness. And it was on this day, he was something familiar peeking out of his letterbox.

He resisted a short bark of laughter. "What is Duo doing now?" He muttered to himself as he went to retrieve the lone envelope. He tore it open excitedly, noting the unusual weight. A key, quite similar to the one that unlocked his door fell into his hand. He stared at it for a while, a little confused, before unfolding the letter.

_01,_

_You mentioned that the skyline is more visible from where I am. Perhaps it is time to come home?_

_02_

Heero's heart hammered as he read those words. Was Duo offering what Heero thought he was offering? Sure, they had professed their love for each other, but so far, they hadn't spoken of anything concrete. Hell, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the kind of thing Duo seemed to be suggesting. But, he couldn't banish the delightful pleasure that shot through him that Duo desired such a thing from him.

He stared indecisively at the now extremely heavy key in his palm. Should he? But if he didn't, and left Duo waiting there in that empty apartment all alone… Now that was unthinkable. He had done enough damage by not replying any of Duo's notes, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ hurt the American like that again. Even if he had to go up there, talk things out with Duo and properly grovel for forgiveness at his boyfriend's feet for the rest of the night.

Ouch, that was a rather unappealing scenario.

Still…

For the first time, Heero considered taking the elevator as walking up to the second floor reminded him a little too much like walking up to the gallows. He knew the disappointment in large violet orbs will be a quick stab to his heart.

"Come on, Yuy, face it like a man," he admonished himself, taking one slow step at a time. "Right, delay is such a good idea." He looked down at his leaden legs, leaden with reluctance more likely. "Move, damn it."

Of course, all too soon he stood outside 02C, his hands twisting the key painfully. It slipped from his hands and then he realised his palms were incredibly sweaty. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? Someone he really cared about, someone who he can actually say he loved just asked him to move in with him, so what was wrong? More accurately, what was his problem?

He bent over to pick the key up. He straightened slowly. How was he going to explain to Duo? How?

With aching slowness, he pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. It turned effortlessly. He took a deep breath, reaching for the knob. This was going to be it. His dooms day. Slowly, he twisted the brass knob and the door opened with a soft click. It swung open slowly, the knob leaving Heero's hand, on its own accord, moved by the slight momentum of the push he put behind it.

It creaked open to reveal Duo standing in the middle of the apartment. The lights were warm, reflecting merrily off the gold and red strands within Duo's chestnut crown, creating a soft halo of light. It made him look like an angel.

Heero's angel.

He had a large welcoming smile plastered on his face while he stood in front of the couch they had purchased from a second hand store two days ago. But the couch wasn't the worn and torn thing that it was. Duo had managed to fix it up and it was now it was reupholstered to look a soft beige with big plush throw pillows scattered along its length. A low oriental styled cabinet had been polished to reveal a gorgeous rosewood finish and it served as a stylish coffee table.

Along the once barren walls stood an entire wall of do-it-yourself bookshelves and it was covered with everything from reference texts, volumes of novels as well as a multitude of pictures. Assorted knick knacks also found its way to what Heero had begun to term as Duo's 'wall of fame', along with an entertainment unit he recognised as the other boys' housewarming gift to him. Dark coloured draperies framed each open window, giving the apartment a very warm, very lived-in feeling.

In short, it was a home, unlike his rather stark existent below.

He felt his body relax as he pictured Duo and him curled up amongst the plush pillows cuddled together reading a book, watching TV, them arguing over who's cooking caused them food poisoning the night before over in the rather homey kitchen and all manner of sounds inappropriate of anyone below the age of 21 coming from their bedroom.

Right, _theirs, _his mind mocked him evilly. Where was that 'oh my God, Duo's asking me to move in with him, I am going to pass out from shock' feeling gone to?

He drank in the brilliantly shining violet eyes, the hopeful, welcoming smile and the slight spread hands as if waiting for an embrace. Could there be any doubt?

Heero's lips parted to speak and the said the first thing that came to mind: "Taidama." _I'm home._

Duo's nervousness faded. "Okaeri," he whispered. _Welcome home._

Yes, Heero had finally come home.

**The end**


End file.
